The Big Four Change your Future
by Raven Howl
Summary: Lors d'une balade avec Toothless, Hiccup voit d'étranges nuages noirs se former au-dessus de l'Île de Berk. Une tornade apparaît et commence à détruire le village, emportant le jeune et son dragon dans un lieu inconnu. Une mission l'y attend et il l'accomplira avec l'aide de ses trois nouveaux amis.
1. Prélude Si éloignés

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Dragons appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell, les personnages de Rise of The Guardians appartiennent à Dreamworks et William Joyce, les personnages de Rebelle et Raiponce, appartiennent à Disney Pixar, je ne tire aucun droit dessus.

**Note**** : **Bonjour à tous, sur ma fiction The Big Four. Change Your Future

Je tiens d'abord à remercier celles et ceux qui vont lire ses lignes, car cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires et des appréciations de mes lecteurs. Je peux vous assurer que c'est un réel bonheur de savoir ce que pense les autres de ce que vous écrivez, car cela vous motive encore plus. Cette histoire a changé de nom depuis sa première publication et je m'en excuse auprès de mes premiers lecteurs. Cette histoire est un crossover entre quatre univers que vous connaissez très bien : Dragons, Les Cinq Légendes, Rebelle et Raiponce. Dans cette fiction, j'utilise les prénoms anglais, car ils sont beaucoup plus jolis et classe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**** : Si éloignés ... **

_Nous pensons que le monde n'est limité qu'à ce que nos yeux peuvent voir, qu'à ce que notre corps peut toucher, qu'à ce que nos narines peuvent sentir. Mais l'Univers est beaucoup plus grand que ça, il existe de nombreux mondes encore inexplorés, de nombreuses planètes aux coutumes, aux habitants et aux écosystèmes différents. Tant de choses que nous ne connaissons pas, que nous voyons pas, ou plutôt, que nous ne voulons pas voir. Nos yeux sont nos pires ennemis, ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de ce qui se passent autour d'eux, préférant se mentir plutôt que d'accepter la dure vérité. La vie est comme un fleuve, et des fleuves, il y en a de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et dans des endroits presque improbables. Il en va de même pour les planètes, les univers et les galaxies, tout n'est qu'une question de « voir »_

_Chronos, le dieu de l'espace et du temps, ainsi que sa femme, Anankê, la déesse de la nécessité et de la fatalité, faisaient en sorte que tous les rouages de ces mondes, ne soient pas déréglés et que tout se déroule comme sur la ligne de temps. Malheureusement, certains ne voyaient pas les choses de la même manière. Leur petit fils, Erèbe, qui se chargeait des ténèbres, et Echidna, la créatrice des monstres, s'étaient alliés pour prendre possession des mondes et y faire régner leurs propres lois. _

_Erèbe était un jeune dieu fourbe, arrogant et un bien mauvais stratège, son premier objectif, était de réduire ses grands-parents, en cendres, mais Echidna, qui était une belle femme aux corps de serpent, l'en empêcha et préféra demander à Hypnos, le fils d'Erèbe, de les enfermer dans un sommeil profond. Dans un combat brutal et qui aurait pu être fatal au dieu des ténèbres, Hypnos réussit à enfermer Chronos, mais Anankê parvint à s'échapper. Restée introuvable à ce jour, les deux Dieux complices profitèrent d'une occasion de reprendre le contrôle des mondes, en y inspirant une peur grandissante. _

_Anankê avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais pleurait la disparition de son mari. Pourtant, elle savait que seul de braves personnes pourraient délivrer les mondes de leur triste sort, et elle se mit en tête de retrouver ces héros, qui assureraient … la continuité de la ligne de temps. _

_ «-Une princesse rebelle en Écosse … Un viking chétif qui a sympathisé avec la créature la plus dangereuse, sur l'île de Beurk … Une belle princesse aux cheveux d'or dans un Royaume dont elle ignore tout … et un garçon aux pouvoirs extraordinaires vivant invisible aux yeux des Humains, s'amusant plus que travaillant et se chamaillant avec un lapin, dans de nombreuses villes de la Terre … » __pensa-t-elle en observant les quatre mondes qui cachaient les héros qu'elle recherchait. En fermant les yeux, elle laissa s'échapper une larme qui tomba dans l'infini vide de l'espace._


	2. Chapitre 1 Un Vol Interrompu

_**Disclaimer**__** : **__Les personnages de Dragons appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell, les personnages de Rise of The Guardians appartiennent à Dreamworks et William Joyce, les personnages de Rebelle et Raiponce, appartiennent à Disney Pixar, je ne tire aucun droit dessus._

**_Note_****_: _**_Voici le premier chapitre de fiction. Il commence avec Hiccup, car c'est mon personnage préféré parmi les héros, même si Jack occupe une place importante dans mon cœur. Je tiens à avertir certains, chose que je n'ai pas faîtes dans le prélude, cette histoire contiendra sûrement des scènes hot et il sera question de relation entre hommes, donc les homophobes, passaient votre chemin. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Un vol interrompu**_

_ -Vas-y mon grand, on peut y arriver ! __S'écriait Hiccup en fonçant vers un mouton qui se carapatait vers les montagnes. _

_Toothless, l'unique Furie Nocturne de l'île de Beurk, deux fois moins grand qu'un Cauchemar Monstrueux mais cinq fois plus gracieux qu'un Gronk, se mit à accélérer en repliant ses ailes contre son corps noir de geais, et piqua du nez vers la créature. Avec délicatesse, il se mit à planer au-dessus de lui et approcha ses griffes de l'animal, les refermant dans un grognement de satisfaction, tandis que le mouton se débattait comme un demeuré. Ses bêlements commençaient sérieusement à agacer Hiccup qui voulait rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui, on dirait que ce mouton n'avait pas réussi à s'habituer à la présence des dragons. Toothless baissa la tête dans sa direction, et ouvrit un gueule sans aucune dent, prouvant qu'il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal. Le mouton cessa de brayer. Dans un grand battement d'ailes, le dragon fit demi-tour, afin de ramener ce petit voyou à la case départ : dans le près. _

_Au bout de trois minutes, ils aperçurent les grandes toitures des maisons vikings du village de Beurk, un endroit réputé pour sa froideur, sa végétation rugueuse mais aussi, pour ses habitants accueillants et remplis d'une joie maladive, qui vous rend fou. Les quelques passants qui se trouvaient dehors, chose incroyable à une heure aussi matinale, firent de grands gestes de la main à Hiccup, qu'il leur rendit avec un large sourire. Toothless envoya une magnifique flamme bleuté devant lui, assez loin pour qu'ils ne se prennent pas le revers, et une incroyable explosion résonna à travers toute l'île, arrivant peut-être même aux oreilles de ceux se trouvant sur le continent. C'était une manière à lui d'exprimer sa joie ou de dire bonjour. Enfin, après avoir survoler bon nombres de maisons, ils arrivèrent à la grange où se tenaient tous les autres moutons, yaks et poules. Le petit dragon déposa avec douceur son nouvel ami et se plaça sur le côté, laissant descendre Hiccup dans un petit cliquetis métallique. Gobber, Astrid, Mulch et Baquet, l'attendaient là depuis déjà presque vingt minutes. Le Maître d'armes lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, signe de félicitations chez lui et Baquet, un grand homme à la longue barbe blonde, ornait d'un seau enfonçait sur son crâne et d'un cerveau pas plus grand que celui d'une mouette, attrapa la bête qu'il mit sur son épaule avec un autre de ses congénères, et tous rentrèrent dans la grange. Astrid s'approcha d'Hiccup en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et siffla à l'aide de ses deux index. Un autre dragon apparut alors aux côtés de Toothless, une dragonne. C'était Stormfly, le dragon Vipère d'Astrid, un grand reptile aux écailles bleues ciel et à la fidélité sans pareille. La jeune fille grimpa sur le dos de la créature, avant de décoller provoquant ainsi une petite course entre les deux amis. Le Furie d'Hiccup ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion de montrer qu'il était le plus rapide, comme son cavalier de montrer à quel point il était le meilleur dresseur, et dans un bond, ils fendirent le ciel à la poursuite de la fille aux cheveux des blés. _

_Les cabrioles s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, l'un voulant montrer à l'autre, qui était le plus fort. Astrid était vraiment très douée, la meilleure de toute sans le moindre doute. Alors qu'il tournoyait comme de petits oiseaux, d'étranges nuages noirs commencèrent à se former à l'horizon. Inquiet, Hiccup lança un petit regard à Astrid qui haussa des épaules. Aucun des deux n'étaient au courant sur une quelconque tempête. Normalement, Baquet les prédisait à cause de ses maux de tête et son casque qui se resserrait autour de son crâne. Pourtant, cette fois-ci même Gothik n'avait rien prévu. _

_ -Il faut retourner au village, mon père doit être informer de cette tempête ! __Hurla Hiccup en virant de bord. _

_Astrid l'imita avec Stormfly et ils retournèrent chez eux, tournant le dos à ce qui semblait être, la plus terrible des catastrophes. Alors que le jeune brun tournait la tête pour voir où en était cet orage, il remarqua qu'elle gagnait en intensité et avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait. D'un petit coup de son pied mécanique, il ouvrit complètement l'aileron de Toothless et accéléra un peu plus. Le village était en vue et les habitants se bousculaient déjà pour rentrer les bêtes et consolidaient leurs maisons. Toothless atterrit au milieu de la place, déposa son cavalier qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son père, déjà en train de consolider sa propre maison._

_ -Papa ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ -Je n'en sais rien fils, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne présage rien de bon pour nous comme pour les dragons. Il faut les mettre à l'abri dans la grande salle ! __Rugit son père dont la voix était couverte par les rafales qui étaient devenues de plus en plus violentes. _

_Les nuages noirs prenaient vraiment de l'espace sur le ciel autrefois bleu, et la vieille Gothik, qui était conduit à la grande salle, savait que ça n'avait rien de naturel. Une chose funeste allait s'abattre sur l'île de Beurk, et très peu d'entre eux allait s'en sortir indemne. Une fois que toutes les bêtes et dragons furent mise à l'abri, les vikings rejoignirent la bâtisse où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir pour les fêtes. Stoïk, le père d'Hiccup et chef du village, continuait de renforcer les façades mais son fils l'interrompit dans ses occupations pour lui montrer la tempête du doigt, qui fonçait sur eux comme un dragon fondant sur sa proie. Les premières maisons furent détruites, les toitures s'arrachaient comme on déracine une fleur, les barrières, les grandes torches montaient sur pilier en bois, les bateaux … tout, tout était en train de s'envoler dans les cieux. Sous les yeux effarés et désespérés d'Hiccup, une gigantesque tornade se forma et balaya le port, soulevant au passage, quelques vagues qui vinrent s'échouer sur la rive et sur les restes de ponts broyaient par le vent. _

_Cette monstrueuse catastrophe créait par la nature, détruisait le village plus vite que l'auraient fait les dragons par le passé, c'était invraisemblable, un cauchemar. La journée avait commencé dans des tons de joie, de bonheur et le ciel était rempli de gaieté. Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme aux petites tâches de rousseur, n'avait pas vu son village dans de si bonne grâce. Là, c'était vraiment tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait imaginé … ce n'était rien de plus que l'apocalypse. _

_Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle avec Toothless, son père et Gobber restait pour aider son chef et ami de toujours, Hiccup vit la tornade s'arrêter. Elle ne disparut pas, mais elle se figea comme … gelé par le temps. Et d'un seul coup, alors que tout semblait redevenu calme, elle fonça sur le trio, redoublant de puissance, aspirant tout sur son passage. Le noir empêchait les garçons de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, et Hiccup finit par trébucher à cause de sa guibolle en métal. Se cognant violemment le crâne sur le pavé, il resta immobile, secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et c'est alors, qu'il sentit son corps se soulevait comme une feuille de papier. Dans un cri de terreur, il appela son père et Toothless, qui se retournèrent à l'unisson, lui adressant un regard stupéfait. _

_Le petit dragon fonça vers son ami en détresse, qui s'éloignait déjà très loin dans le ciel, aspiré par cette tornade. Dans un prodigieux élan de courage, le jeune dragon attrapa la manche du t-shirt d'Hiccup à l'aide de sa mâchoire dépourvue de dents. _

_-Merci mon vieux. _

_Toothless lui adressa un petit ronronnement soulagé. Ses griffes se plantèrent le plus profondément possible dans la terre et la pierre, tandis que les deux autres hommes attrapèrent le pauvre garçon, qui ondulait à chaque rafale. _

_ -Tiens bon mon fils, on va te ramener vers nous__, annonça son père en prenant un air rassurant. _

_ -Euh … Stoïk …_

_La voix de Gobber était tremblante et pleine de frayeur. Quand le chef de village suivit ses yeux, il ne put qu'imiter l'expression de son visage. La tornade les regardait, elle avait … des yeux. Elle les fixait de ses globes rouges comme le sang. _

_ -Thor tout puissant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?!_

_Alors que Stoïk disait cette phrase, une force surhumaine les écartèrent de Toothless et Hiccup, les propulsant contre le pavé. Le jeune dragon n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il sentit la même force que précédemment, le frappait violemment au flanc, l'obligeant à ouvrir la gueule pour laisser s'échapper un cri de douleur. Hiccup cria de la même manière s'éclipsant dans les sombres battements de la tornade. Toothless vit son meilleur ami se faire avaler par cette dernière, mais n'abandonna pas et se lançant à sa poursuite, se faisant lui aussi avaler par la catastrophe. _

_Stoïk vit son fils pour la dernière fois ce jour-là, un jour funeste, où lui et son dragon, disparurent à l'intérieur d'une tornade qui n'avait en aucun cas, l'air d'être naturel. Après que les deux jeunes protégés du chef furent aspirés, la tempête se calma, mais les nuages, noirs comme du bois brûlé, restèrent immobiles dans le ciel, n'annonçant rien de très glorieux pour tous ces malheureux vikings en deuil. _


	3. Chapitre 2 Le Destin de Quatre Héros

_**Disclaimer**__** : **__Les personnages de Dragons appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell, les personnages de Rise of The Guardians appartiennent à Dreamworks et William Joyce, les personnages de Rebelle et Raiponce, appartiennent à Disney Pixar, je ne tire aucun droit dessus._

_**Note**__** :**__ Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction ( qui a changé de nom entre temps ... Désolée ... ). Ce chapitre signe la rencontre entre Hiccup et Jack ( mon couple préféré dans les films d'animation Dreamworks ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine ( j'espère ! )_

* * *

_Il faisait noir, très noir. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un rayon de lumière. Le silence était maître, et la mort était vraiment la seule option. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Hiccup, flottant dans un endroit encore plus effrayant qu'un cimetière ou que l'antre d'un dragon. Même si le jeune homme n'était pas le plus courageux de tous, il savait que son père, grand viking qu'il était, mourrait de peur dans cet endroit sinistre. Ne sachant pas trop sur quoi il était tombé, il posa prudemment ses mains sur … sur cette texture noire et sans réelle forme. Doucement, il se releva, tremblant sur ses petites jambes effrayées. _

_Que s'était-il passé ? Où avait-il atterri ? Et est-ce que tout le monde allait s'en sortir à Beurk ? _

_A cette pensée, il se souvint que Toothless avait été emporté dans la tempête avec lui. Oubliant complètement qu'il n'était pas sur une plate-forme visible, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct pour s'orienter. Le son que produisaient ses pas, pouvait s'apparenter au clapotis de l'eau, même son pied en métal ne faisait aucun bruit, il n'y avait qu'un petit blop qui venait perturber le silence de cet endroit malsain, aux aspects de cage du sommeil. Alors que sa course durait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, en fait, il n'en savait rien vu que la notion de temps était totalement abstraite ici, il s'essouffla et décida de reprendre ses esprits, d'essayer de se calmer et de prendre le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver son ami. _

_Alors qu'il se remit à marcher calmement, sa guibolle se coinça dans quelque chose de gros et pas si mort que ça. _

_-Eh ! S'écria cette chose en grinçant des dents. _

_-Je suis désolé, je vous ai pas vu … _

_Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de vivant ici. Il se redressa à quatre pattes et remarqua que la chose sur laquelle il avait trébuché, était un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, avec de court cheveux blancs lui descendant sur la nuque, une peau aussi pâle que la neige et des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il avait l'air totalement déboussolé. _

_-C'est pas vrai … tu m'as défoncé les côtes avec ta béquille en fer, se plaignait-il en se touchant le côté gauche. _

_-Tu es … réel ? _

_-Pourquoi je le serais pas ? Attends. T'arrives à me voir ? _

_Le ton de sa voix avait changé en un instant, passant de l'exaspération à l'étonnement. Pourquoi cette question idiote ? Hiccup l'aida à se remettre debout, l'observant de plus près pour comprendre la raison de sa question. Il ressemblait pourtant à quelqu'un de normal hormis la couleur de ses cheveux qui n'était vraiment pas celle qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Il portait un sweat bleu marine, un pantalon marron et il tenait un bâton dans sa main droite. Ce dernier, ainsi que le col et les manches de son haut, étaient recouvert de givre, comme si le froid de l'hiver suivait ce garçon partout où il allait. _

_-Je te vois autant que j'arrive à voir mes propres mains, t'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? _

_-C'est que … _

_Alors que le nouveau venu allait répondre, Hiccup entendit un bruit sourd venir de derrière lui. Les clapotis de l'eau redoublèrent d'intensité alors que son cœur accélérait. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs prit son bâton à deux mains et essaya de garder lui aussi son calme, se demandant encore et toujours, ce qu'il faisait ici exactement. A la surprise général, il ne s'agissait que de Toothless, qui avait l'air aussi effrayé que ne l'était son cavalier. Hiccup sembla à la fois fou de joie et rempli d'une profonde inquiétude sur les événements de tantôt. Il lui caressa délicatement le haut de la tête, l'examinant pour voir s'il n'avait aucune blessure et fut soulagé de le revoir enfin à ses côtés. Loin de lui, il se sentait … comment dire … comme s'il lui manquait une part de lui-même. _

_D'un coup, les yeux de Toothless, autrefois gros à la manière d'un chat tout heureux, se rétractèrent et il menaça l'inconnu de ses dents pointues. Dans un mouvement de recul, l'inconnu leva de nouveau son bâton et il garda ses yeux méfiants rivés sur la créature. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, il est dans le même bateau que nous … Vaut mieux se serrer les coudes pour l'instant, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara Hiccup en se mettant entre les deux nouveaux ennemis. _

_-Il est à toi ce truc ? J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie … _

_-Tu sais pas ce que c'est un dragon ? S'étonna le jeune homme. _

_-Ça n'existe que dans les livres. Je sais pas d'où tu viens, mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu es du même monde que moi …_

_Houlà. Il était tombé sur la tête lui. Ça devait être à cause de sa coupe de cheveux, elle lui avait déteint sur le cerveau et ça l'avait profondément dérangé. En tout cas, Hiccup n'avait pas l'air de croire à ces bêtises, et vu la tête de Toothless, valait mieux ne pas y croire. Le Furie Nocturne n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier ce garçon et ses grognements ne présageaient rien de bon s'ils venaient à devoir rester ensemble. _

_-Ah ! Au fait, moi c'est Hiccup, dit ce dernier en tendant une main amicale au garçon, qui hésita à la prendre. _

_-Jack, Jack Frost … _

_Vu le regard que lui jetait le dragon, Jack s'empressa de faire signe à son nouveau compagnon de récupérer sa main, car lui, il ne voulait pas perdre la sienne. Hiccup regarda Toothless en faisant la moue. _

_-Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _

_-Il faudrait déjà savoir où on se trouve, et c'est pas gagner avec tout ce noir. Tooth, à toi. _

_Sur ordre de son maître, le dragon tenta de cracher une gerbe de flamme, sans succès. On aurait presque dit que toute cette noirceur aspirait le feu du petit monstre. Jack ricana dans son coin et tapa le sol avec son bâton, faisant apparaître sa couleur lumineuse et blanche. Cette dernière resta intact pendant un long moment, ce qui permit au deux jeunes hommes et au petit dragon de faire un peu d'avancement dans leur recherche. _

_-Qui est là ? _

_-Doucement Jack, pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? _

_-Y a quelqu'un avec nous Hic, je le sens …_

_-Tu crois et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'appelles Hic ? _

_-C'est un surnom, j'ai l'habitude d'en donner à tous les gens que je rencontre et qui sympathise avec moi. _

_«-Oui mais moi c'est exceptionnel, je veux juste rentré chez moi … »_

_Il posa sa petite main effrayée sur la tête de son ami dragon, et ce dernier se mit à ronronner plus bruyamment. Jack lui lança un regard boudeur, lui qui venait juste de lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. C'est à ce moment-là, que les deux adolescents entendirent le son d'une voix venir vers eux. Ce n'était pas celle d'un homme, ni celle d'un enfant mais celle d'une femme. En fait, elle avait une tonalité presque divine, qui écrasa les deux garçons. Dos à dos, Jack pouvait sentir son compagnon d'infortune trembler comme une feuille, et ce n'était pas l'air froid qu'il dégageait qui faisait ça, lui-même ne ressentait plus aucune froideur ni aucun de ses pouvoirs d'ailleurs. Toothless se mit à grogner aussi fort qu'il le put, essayant de dissuader leur adversaire de s'approcher. C'est alors que quelque chose fit son apparition à travers la noirceur de la cage, c'était bien une femme. Elle était grande. De longs cheveux noirs encadrés sa pâle figure et deux petits yeux verts éclairés le tout, lui donnant un aspect divin. Sa longue robe blanche voletait au grès de l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds, tandis que ses mains jointes devant elle, semblaient attendre qu'un événement important ne se passe. _

_-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir trouver, je ne pensais pas que cette terre serait aussi vaste … déclara-t-elle, l'air soulagé. _

_-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? S'écrièrent les deux garçons en chœur. _

_-Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Anankê, je suis la femme du Dieu Chronos et je viens réclamer votre aide à tous les deux. _

_-Notre aide ? _

_-Oui. Voyez-vous, mon petit-fils est devenu totalement incontrôlable depuis quelques temps et il a projeté de recouvrir le monde de ténèbres pour pouvoir s'y installer. Mais pas seulement un monde, il veut détruire tous ceux existant dans cette Galaxie._

_Les mots de la jeune femme sonnaient très faux aux oreilles d'Hiccup et Toothless avait l'air de son avis. Par contre, Jack se remémora certains livres que lisaient un certain Jamie, un gamin qui venait de son monde à lui et qui était le seul à pouvoir le voir. La mythologie grecque … il essaya de se souvenir son contenu, n'étant pas très fana de lecture, mais il entraperçut dans son esprit, le visage d'une femme mariée avec un homme sage. Chronos, le dieu de l'espace et du temps, ainsi que sa bien-aimée, Anankê, déesse de la nécessité et de la fatalité. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire, les dieux n'existaient pas … _

_-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais vos mondes sont en dangers et vous êtes les seuls qui puissent leur venir en aide en cet instant. _

_-Comment voulez-vous que nous croyons votre histoire ? Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes, déclara Hiccup en jetant un œil à son dragon, toujours sur la défensive. _

_Dans un grand soupir, la grande femme se tourna sur sa gauche et tendit un bras désespéré vers le vide, ouvrant une sorte de porte où apparu de la lumière et plusieurs images. Les premières représentaient Beurk. Le village d'Hiccup était assiégé par des créatures noires et sans réelle forme. Il y voyait son père défendre les autres habitants avec son dragon Thornado, un Mille Tonnerre bleu aux dents dissuasives. Astrid et les autres l'aidaient à repousser les nouveaux envahisseurs et ainsi, permettre aux habitants de s'enfuir. Hiccup ne pouvait y croire. Puis, les images changèrent et ce fut au tour du monde de Jack. Il était submergé par une brume ténébreuse et les Gardiens ne savaient pas comment s'en débarrasser. Même Nord qui était un homme plein de savoir, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. _

_Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? _

_-Vous comprenez à présent. Le destin de tous les mondes a été mis en jeu depuis que mon petit-fils a envoyé ces créatures, si vous ne m'aidez pas à délivrer mon mari, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter, déclara Anankê en baissant la tête, écrasée par le désespoir. _

_-Mais comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? Nous ne savons pas où est votre mari et je suppose que vous non plus, dit Hiccup en regardant Jack avec un air interrogateur. _

_-Je sais où se trouve celui qui contrôle le temps et l'espace, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre, Erèbe et Echidna n'auront de cesse de me traquer et je suis votre dernier espoir pour maintenir le peu de lumière qui subsiste dans vos mondes. _

_-Si nous faisons ce que vous dîtes, promettez-vous de nous rendre à nos familles ? Sain et sauf ? _

_Anankê baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait répondre avec certitude, tout dépendait de leur courage et de la puissance de leur volonté, mais elle tenta de paraître le plus positif possible. Si elle les aidait de son monde, ils auraient au moins une chance de s'en sortir. Elle acquiesça tout de même, et les deux adolescents acceptèrent de l'aider en se jetant un regard intimidé._

_Alors qu'elle expliquait les différents détails à connaître sur leurs ennemis communs, les deux garçons assis en face d'elle, Jack sur le haut de son bâton et Hiccup, adossé au dos de Toothless, elle se souvint avoir fait venir d'autres personnes de contrées lointaines. Elle écarta ses bras comme pour les inviter à se coller contre elle et une grosse sphère noire se forma entre elle et eux. Jack poussa un couinement, manquant de tomber de son bâton et Toothless se mit à grogner en mettant sa queue devant son ami. Anankê leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et deux petites silhouettes apparurent dans les ténèbres de cette boule. Deux filles plus précisément. Hiccup put alors voir une longue chevelure blonde, égale à celle de Bérénice dans la mythologie grecque, et deux petits yeux verts clairs qui lui donnaient un air très enfantin. L'autre, avait une tignasse rousse extravagante qui se résumé à un enchevêtrement de boucles, et ses yeux bleus semblaient ne pas montrer une once de gentillesse, seulement de la dureté. Jack s'appuya sur son bâton, observant les deux nouvelles silhouettes de loin, juste derrière Hiccup, qui paraissait complètement absorbé par l'apparence si rebelle de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu. _

_Anankê leur demanda d'avancer et elle les présenta aux deux jeunes hommes. _

_-Voici Rapunzel et Merida. Leurs mondes ont aussi été attaqué par les créatures d'Erèbe. Elles vont donc vous accompagnez durant votre voyage. _

_Les deux adolescentes s'avancèrent lentement vers les garçons. Merida, la rousse, jeta un petit regard à Toothless qui se mit à grogner pour la prévenir. Elle fut suivie de Rapunzel, qui approcha sa main du petit dragon, qui cessa immédiatement de montrer les crocs, intrigué par la chose verte et minuscule qui se tenait sur son épaule._

_Rapunzel esquissa un large sourire et tendit une main chaleureuse à Hiccup et Jack. _

_-J'espère qu'on pourra vous aider à sauver vos mondes, les nôtres sont déjà recouvert par les ténèbres, enfin … en grande partie, dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme pour montrer son enthousiasme. _

_-Je me joins à la troupe, seulement parce que j'y suis obligée !Déclara Merida en croisant les bras. _

_Les garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Elle avait pas l'air commode elle. Anankê les observa un long moment avant de taper dans ses mains pour que toute leur attention, soit reportée sur elle. Il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent vers les contrées lointaines du sommeil d'Hypnos, pour libérer le mari de la déesse. _

_-Prenez garde, les créatures qui se trouvent là-bas, ne sont que des rêves créés par Hypnos pour faire vivre un calvaire à mon mari, ne vous laissez pas berner et ne prenez aucun contact avec eux. Votre vie en dépend. _

_Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'eux et déposa un baiser sur leur front. Surpris, ils la regardèrent, incrédules. _

_-Ce sort vous protégera contre les ténèbres, tant que vous vous ferez confiance, votre lumière brillera à travers le sommeil et vous ne pourrez que vaincre. Allez maintenant, et délivrez vos monde !_

_D'un mouvement fluide et majestueux, elle balaya de sa main tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Les quatre adolescents se sentirent comme aspirés par un vortex qui les absorba complètement avant que les yeux d'Hiccup ne se ferment, ne laissant place qu'à des ténèbres profonds et angoissant. _

_Il se demandait si son père et ses amis survivraient à l'attaque de ces bêtes. Après tout, c'était des vikings, le danger était une coutume et il connaissait la peur plus que tout. La combattre était une chose tout a fait normal chez eux, mais là, ce n'était pas du tout la même peur … c'était des ténèbres bien plus profond et leur survie dépendait uniquement d'Hiccup et de ses nouveaux compagnons. _


End file.
